


Violent Delights

by southsidersweetpea



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Modern Day Romeo and Juliet AU, Riverdale Angst, Sweet Pea smut, riverdale smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidersweetpea/pseuds/southsidersweetpea
Summary: A pair of star crossed lovers discover that violent delights have violent ends.





	Violent Delights

Our story takes place in Riverdale, a relatively boring town, depending on which side of the tracks you lived on.

The Northside housed the teachers, business men and doctors that resided in the drab, old town, known for its maple syrup around those parts.

The Southside was home to the drug dealers, ex cons, mechanics, and construction workers, and was known mostly for its high crime and drug trafficking.

It was the perfect representation of heaven and hell. At the end of the day, they were all just Angels or Devils, sinning day in, and day out.

Two households, both alike in dignity, are pitted against each other.

Although they share the same side of the tracks, they couldn’t be more different.

A pair of star crossed lovers from opposing gangs discover that their fate has been sealed since the day they were born.

No matter their efforts to turn the tables and rewrite their story, they will learn that their violent delights, do in fact have violent ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments or message me on Tumblr @southsidersweetpea!


End file.
